dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Stray Kids
Stray Kids *'Nombre:' **Stray Kids (Internacional) **스트레이 키즈 (seuteulei kijeu) en Corea. **ストレイキッズ (Sutoreikizzu) en Japón. ***'¿Por qué 'Stray Kids'?:' Su nombre significa "Niños Perdidos" y los mismos integrantes escogieron su nombre porque juntos están buscando su lugar en el mundo y luchando por todos sus sueños y metas. *'Número de Integrantes:' 9 chicos (7 coreanos y 2 australianos) *'Debut: '''25 de marzo de 2018. *'Fandom: "STAY" **¿Por qué STAY? "Stay" es similar a''' "'''Stray" porque la R en medio significa '"'reason" (razón) entonces STAY es la razón por la que Stray Kids existe hoy. *'''Color Oficial: - *'Saludo:' “Step Out. Stray Kids”. **'¿Por qué?:' Ellos desean romper los estándares/normas e ir paso a paso. *'Agencia:' JYP Entertainment (Corea del Sur). * Sub-Unidad: ** 3RACHA Carrera 'Pre-Debut.' El 11 de septiembre de 2017, la agencia JYP Entertainment reveló el programa de la supervivencia Stray Kids, el cual buscaba formar un grupo masculino. Su emisión en octubre contó con un formato único. "En el lugar de los aprendices supervivientes hasta que se conviertan en un grupo, los aprendices trabajan con la meta de debutar todos los miembros juntos, sin embargo, en el caso de fallar una misión, JYP podría eliminarlos a ellos". Se reveló que, en su tiempo, los aprendices que la participación eran talentosos no solo en el baile y el canto, sino también produciendo.Ellos fueron juzgados por sus habilidades individuales y el trabajo en equipo basado en las misiones inesperadas para ganar la competencia de supervivencia entre aprendices. El programa no solo mostró la preparación para las misiones, sino también una mirada a la realidad en la vida diaria de los aprendices. El programa de supervivencia que tiene como objetivo formar un grupo masculino en JYP Entertainment, emitió su primer episodio el 17 de octubre a las 11 pm KST. El 26 de septiembre Stray Kids reveló un vídeo teaser para su primer sencillo titulado "Hellevator" . ''Más tarde, el 6 de octubre, lanzaron su video musical completo. '2018: Mixtape Pre-Debut. El 28 de diciembre de 2017 la cuenta oficial de '''Stray Kids en Twitter anunció junto a una foto que iban a lanzar Mixtape pre-debut con todas las canciones que se escucharon durante los diez episodios del programa. El mismo fue lanzado oficialmente el 8 de enero de 2018. Las canciones incluidas son: "Hellevator", "Grrr", "Young Wings", "YAYAYA", "GLOW", "School Life" y "4419" . El 8 de enero a las 12PM KST, el grupo reveló su álbum pre-debut " Mixtape ", el cual contiene siete pistas que lo presentan en su programa en Mnet. Los miembros participaron en la escritura de todas las pistas. Junto con el álbum pre-debut, video presentación para "Grrr (Law of total madness)" fue revelado. Esta es una pista de hip hop que tiene una perspectiva diferente para expresar los espíritus rebeldes de los adolescentes. El 9 de enero a las 8 am KST, el "Mixtape" del grupo llegó a ser el número uno en la lista de álbumes en iTunes en cuatro regiones: Finlandia, Noruega, Filipinas y Suecia. Además, también se encuentra entre los mejores 10 de la lista de álbumes de iTunes en 14 regiones, posicionándose en segundo lugar en Indonesia, Malasia y Tailandia; tercer lugar en Dinamarca, Hong Kong, Singapur y Taiwán; quinto lugar en Rusia y Turquía; y séptimo lugar en Vietnam y otros. El 14 de enero Stray Kids reveló un video musical para su pista titulada "Young Wings", la canción expresa las emociones de las personas jóvenes que intentan actuar como mayores pero que en realidad son los términos de convertirse en adultos. 'Debut con su Primer Mini Album 'I'm NOT El 5 de marzo JYP Entertainment reveló un video trailer titulado '"I'm NOT", el video comienza narrando pensamientos e ideas anti-sistema, también muestra múltiples secuencias de los integrantes en diferentes localizaciones con miradas serias. Al final del vídeo se revela que el grupo tendrá su debut en el escaparate '''"Stray Kids UNVEIL I Am Not" el 25 de marzo. El 13 de marzo a la medianoche Stray Kids reveló la lista de canciones de su primer mini álbum "I Am Not": este álbum contará con 8 pistas incluyendo la canción principal titulada "District 9". El 21 de marzo a la medianoche Stray Kids reveló breves clips que dan muestra de los instrumentos y fragmentos de las letras de las pistas "¡NO!", "District 9", "Mirror" y "Awaken". El 22 de marzo a la medianoche, Stray Kids reveló más clips spoilers, esta vez para las pistas "Rock", "Grow Up" y "3rd Eye". El 23 de marzo a la medianoche, JYP Entertainment reveló un primer video teaser para el "District 9", el breve video muestra a ocho integrantes alineados contra la pared con uniformes blancos para luego aparece el Bang Chan con un carrito en la que trasporta una especie de máquina. El 24 de marzo a la medianoche, JYP Entertainment reveló un segundo video teaser para el "District 9", el breve video muestra esta vez un breve corte de la coreografía y del estribillo de su pista principal "District 9". El 26 de marzo , Stray Kids realizó su debut con su primer mini álbum "'''I'm NOT"' y el MV para '"District 9"' un día horas después de su lanzamiento, el video musical del '"District 9"' obtuvo 4,274,649 reproducciones en YouTube. Este es un nuevo disco por el mayor número de reproducciones que el video musical de debut de un grupo de K-pop ha logrado en las primeras 24 horas. El 27 de marzo, Stray Kids se posicionó en la cima de las listas en iTunes en 10 países: Argentina, Canadá, Chile, Finlandia, Indonesia, Malasia, Perú, Singapur, Taiwán y Tailandia. El 31 de marzo, Stray Kids revelo un video musical para '"Grow Up", '''"Grow Up" es una b-side del álbum "I Am NOT". La canción tiene una letra que da valor para no dejar de intentar conseguir tus sueños. 'Regreso con su Segundo Mini Album 'I am WHO El 12 de Julio a media noche, JYP Entertainment reveló un teaser imagen anunciando detalles del nuevo álbum '"I Am WHO". En donde se revela que el grupo tendrá su comeback en el escaparate '''"Stray Kids UNVEIL I Am WHO" el 5 de Agosto El 16 de Julio comenzaron las pre-órdenes del álbum. El 22 de Julio a la medianoche Stray Kids reveló la lista de canciones de su segundo mini álbum "I Am WHO": este álbum contará con 8 pistas incluyendo la canción principal titulada "My Pace", la cuál fué producida por 3RACHA. El 24 de Julio a media noche, Stray Kids a través de las redes sociales, reveló teaser imágenes de los miembros en grupos de tres. El 25 de Julio, se revelaron más detalles acerca del álbum, el cuál contará con dos versiones "I Am" y "Who". A partir de ese día comenzaron a revelar Teasers imágenes individuales de cada miembro. El 29 de Julio a la media noche, Stray Kids reveló en sus redes sociales teaser imágenes grupales. El 30 de Julio a la media noche, Stray Kids reveló teaser imágenes de los miembros en grupos de tres y grupales, con un concepto más colorido. El 31 de Julio a las 4PM , JYP Entertainment Reveló la intro del segundo mini album "I am WHO EP.02", donde dan detalles acerca de las canciones, la producción y el significado de cada una de ellas. El 31 de Julio a la medianoche Stray Kids reveló breves clips que dan muestra de los instrumentos y fragmentos de las letras de las pistas "WHO?", "My Pace", "Voices" y "Question". El 1 de Agosto a la medianoche, Stray Kids reveló más clips spoilers, esta vez para las pistas "Insomnia", "M.I.A", "Awkward Silence" y "Mixtape #2". El 1 de Agosto a las 9PM, revelaron el nombre del fandom "STAY" a través de un video, junto a la frase "Where Stray Kids STAY". El 2 de Agosto a la medianoche, JYP Entertainment reveló un primer video teaser para el MV de "My Pace", el breve video muestra un grupo de personas alineadas listas para correr y luego toma individual de cada miembro. El 3 de Agosto a la medianoche, JYP Entertainment reveló un segundo video teaser para el video de "My Pace", el breve video muestra esta vez un breve corte de la coreografía y del estribillo de su pista principal "My Pace", en donde puedo observar que cada miembro representa un número, un tiempo. El 6 de Agosto , Stray Kids realizó su primer regreso con su segundo mini álbum "I am WHO" y el MV para "My Pace" un día después de su lanzamiento, el video musical obtuvo 7,280,084 reproducciones en YouTube, ocupando el puesto 17 de los MV de Kpop más vistos en 24 horas y convirtiéndose en el "primer regreso" MV más visto de kpop en 24 horas. 'Regreso con su Tercer Mini Album 'I am YOU El 3 de Octubre a media noche, JYP Entertainment reveló un teaser imagen anunciando detalles del nuevo álbum '"I Am YOU". En donde se revela que el grupo tendrá su comeback en el escaparate '''"Stray Kids UNVEIL I Am YOU" el 21 De Octubre en el Olympic Hall. El 4 de Octubre a través de un artículo revelaron detalles sobre el albúm, donde afirmaron que el tercer mini-álbum "I Am YOU" es auto-producido. Ese mismo día al medio día comenzaron la pre-venta. El 8 de Octubre a media noche, revelaron la lista de canciones de su tercer mini álbum "I Am YOU": este álbum contará con 8 pistas incluyendo la canción principal titulada "I am YOU", la cuál fué producida por 3RACHA. El 9 de Octubre a media noche revelaron más detalles y una preview sobre el mini-álbum "I Am YOU" , también revelaron un Concept Photo del grupo junto a la frase "You make Stray Kids Stay". El 10 de Octubre a media noche JYP Entertainment a través de twitter reveló dos fotos teaser grupales para su tercer mini-álbum "I Am YOU". A partir del 11 de Octubre hasta el 13 de Octubre a media noche JYP Entertainment a través de twitter reveló fotos teaser divididos en sub-unidades, revelando posteriormente, tres fotos teaser individuales de cada uno. A través de un artículo de naver se reveló que la canción principal "I am YOU" de su tercer mini-álbum es una canción hip hop que se destaca en la emoción/sensibilidad lírica. El 14 de Octubre a media noche Stray Kids reveló en sus redes sociales más teasers imágenes grupales que contrastan diferentes emociones y conceptos. El 15 de Octubre al medio día JYP Entertainment reveló "official goods teaser" de los chicos en grupos de tres cada uno. También a través de youtube reveló el trailer para "Stray Kids UNVEIL I Am YOU" El 16 de Octubre al medio día revelaron los últimost official goods teaser grupales. Ese mismo día salió el episodio #1 de "I am YOU intro", donde los miembros explicaban detalles sobre el album, y el significado de cada canción. El 17 y 18 de Octubre a través de sus redes sociales revelaron las lyrics cards de cada canción del mini-album. El 18 de octubre, revelaron el detrás de cámaras de las sesiones de fotos para los teaser imágenes. Ese mismo a la media noche, revelaron a través de youtube el primer teaser video de "I am YOU" dónde mostraba una transición desde su segundo mv little (MY PACE) hasta su nuevo mv (I am YOU) En un artículo de naver se reveló detalles sobre la canción principal "I am YOU" "La canción I am YOU de Stray Kids es una canción de género hip hop que combina el rap poderoso y las voces emocionales que transmiten un mensaje de esperanza de que, aunque la juventud es inestable, es descubrir quién eres tú" y querer mostrar tu crecimiento superando todas las dificultades, no importa qué" El 19 de Octubre a media noche revelaron a través de youtube el segundo teaser video de "I am YOU", donde presentaban a cada uno de los miembros individualmente, y revelaron un adelanto de la coreografía y el coro de la canción. A pocas horas de el lanzamiento de el MV "I Am You", ya contaba con 4,000,000 y logrando quedar en el puesto #12 en tendencias en vídeos. '2019:' Primer Tour '"'UNVEIL TOUR 'I am…'" El 26 de Noviembre a las 2PM KST JYP Entertainment reveló a través de las redes sociales que Stray Kids llevará a cabo su primer concierto titulado "UNVEIL TOUR 'I am…'" en Bangkok el 19 de Enero del 2019. Esto marca su primer concierto en solitario a solo diez meses desde su debut. En un artículo de Naver se reveló que "UNVEIL TOUR 'I am…'" no solo será en países asiáticos, sino que se extenderá por todo el mundo. 'Regreso con su cuarto mini-álbum: "Clé 1: MIROH"' El día 6 de marzo a media noche KST, se reveló un teaser en la plataforma de youtube y vlive. Este empieza con un código morse, que significa "SOS SOS MAY" seguido de la palabra "Stray Kids Everywhere All Around The World"' ''y la fecha debut del grupo. ''El video también muestra a los miembros mirando hacia al horizonte y finaliza mostrando la fecha de regreso del grupo, 25 de marzo, junto a la frase "You Make Stray Kids Stay".'' En un artículo de naver, se reveló que el grupo hará su regreso con un mini-álbum y será una conmemoración por su primer aniversario. Horas después revelaron más detalles sobre el formato físico del mini-álbum, informando que habrá una sola versión. El día 7 de marzo a media noche KST, JYP Entertaiment reveló un teaser en la plataforma de youtube y vlive. Este revelaba las fechas en las cuales serán liberados los "'''Unveil: Track" del disco, empezando desde el 18 del mismo mes. Naver relevó que habrá un showcase para conmemorar el primer aniversario y el lanzamiento del nuevo álbum se llevará a cabo en línea para el proyecto ' El 11 de marzo a media noche revelaron la tracklist del mini-álbum (Entrance, Miroh, 승전가 , 잠깐의 고요 , Boxer, Chronosaurus, 19, MIXTAPE #4 ). Todas las canciones fueron escritas por 3RACHA, los cuales participaron en la composición y producción de las mismas. Ese mismo día revelaron reseñas de columnistas quienes ya habían escuchado la canción principal, entre ellos estaban ''Han DongYoon, Jeff Benjamin y Tanaka Hisakatsu. Se reveló más detalles sobre el formato físico del mini-álbum ' , informando que habrá dos versiones más de dicho álbum. El 12 de marzo a media noche KST a través de sus redes sociales revelaron dos teasers imágenes grupales y al día siguiente revelaron también los teasers individuales de los tres primeros miembros, BangChan, HyunJin e I.N. Al día siguiente se revelaron los teaser imágenes de Lee Know, ChangBin y Felix. Por último WooJin, Han y SeungMin. Posteriormente el 15 de marzo revelaron dos teaser imágenes en unidades. El 17 de marzo JYP Entertaiment reveló la INTRO "Clé 1 : MIROH" en la plataforma de youtube y vlive, en donde los miembros del grupo explicaban el significado de cada una de las canciones, del álbum y revelaban algunos spoilers. Apartir del 18 de marzo se empezaon a revelar los "Unveil: Track" empezando con Boxer''' y 'Maze of Memories. 'Ese día tambien revelaron que el MV será lanzado el 25 de marzo a las 00:00 AM y el álbum a las 6:00 PM KST del mismo día. El 25 de marzo a las 00:00 AM KST, liberaron el MV de '''MIROH, obteniendo 7.1M las primeras 24 horas. El mismo día a las 6:00 PM liberaron el álbum completo y finalizaron con el "Showcase Unveil Miroh" a las 8:00PM, el cuál fue transmitido por la V app. Hicieron su comeback en televisión el 28 de marzo en la transmisión semanal de M! Countdown de Mnet. El 4 de abril de 2019 recibieron su primera victoria en un show musical en el M! Countdown de Mnet, siendo esta una fecha especial, no sólo por ser la primera victoria, si no también por el día en cuestión, que se puede abreviar como "4419" siendo esta una canción del álbum predebut'' Mixtape, justo hace un año. 'Regreso con un álbum especial: "Clé 2: YellowWood" JYP Entertainment anunció el día 4 que "Stray Kids mostrará su nuevo álbum especial '"Clé 2: Yellow Wood " '''el próximo 19 de Junio. JYP lanzó el trailer de '"Clé2: Yellow Wood" en el canal oficial de SNS a las 0:00 del 04 de Junio. Los miembros de Stray Kids en el trailer comenzaron a mirar hacia abajo en la jungla de edificios y tomaron un sentido hacia el ascensor hasta un lugar desconocido. Ellos viajan en el ascensor y presionan el botón "L" del lobby, se enfrenta a la multitud de la atmósfera dominante que apareció en el video musical "MIROH" y, finalmente, no llega a ese lugar. Luego, cuando Chan, el líder presiona el botón 'YW' que simboliza Yellow Wood con la llave, la imagen del remolque termina con el movimiento dinámico del elevador y la aparición de los otros mimebros s en el lugar desconocido. El 05 de Junio empezó la pre-venta del álbum. Integrantes thumb|centre|600px De Izquierda a Derecha: Woojin, Chang Bin, Lee Know, Han, Bang Chan, Hyun Jin, I.N, Felix y Seung Min. *Woo Jin (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Bang Chan (Líder, Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) *Lee Know (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) *Chang Bin (Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Hyun Jin (Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Han (Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Felix (Rapero y Bailarín) *Seung Min (Vocalista y Bailarín) *I.N (Vocalista, Bailarín y Maknae) Discografia 'Mini Álbum' 'Mini Álbum Especial' Programas de Radio *(MBC) Sandeul's Starry Night Radio (18.04.2019) *(SBS) Power FM Young Street radio (15.04.2019) ( HyunJin, Han , Felix y SeungMin ) *(SBS) Choi Hwajeongs Power Time (12.04.2019). (Chan, HyunJin, Felix ) *(MBC) Idol Radio (28.03.2019 Ep 177) *(MBC) 2 o'clock date (27.03.2019) *(MBC) Idol Radio (09.02.2019 Ep 129) (Lee Know ,HyunJin ). *(EBS) Listening Radio (18.11.18). *(SBS Radio) NCT Night Night (15.11.2018) (Maknae line). *(SBS) POWER FM Park Sohyun's LOVE GAME (03.11.2018) (Chan, HyunJin, I.N ). *(MBC) Idol Radio (31.10.2018). *(SBS) LoveFM 'Song Eunyi&Kim Sook's Unnies' Radio (31.10.2018). *Yang Yoseob Dreaming Radio (24.10.28). *(SBS) Lee suji music plaza (27.08.2018). *(SBS) Power FM Lee Gookju's Young Street (27.08.2018). *(SBS) Cultwo Radio Show (12.08.2018). *(SBS Radio) NCT Night Night (09.09.2018) (Hyung line). *(SBS)Choi Hwajeongs Power Time (08.08.2018). Programas de TV *Young Hollywood (21.05.2019) *Good Day New York (14.05.2019) *BUILD SERIES (13.05.2019) *(Arirang TV) After School Club (02.04.2019) Ep.363 *Weekly Idol (MBCevery1, 03.04.2019) *Idol Room (JTBC, 26.03.2019) Ep.43 *Finding Stray Kids (TV) (Mnet, 2019) *Super Intern (TV) (Mnet, 2019) *Weekly Idol (MBCevery1, 14.11.2018) *(Arirang TV) After School Club (30.10.2018) Ep.340 *Idol Room (JTBC, 21.08.2018) Ep.16 *Celuv.TV (20.08.18) *(Arirang TV) After School Club (14.08.2018) Ep.329 *Amigo TV (season 3) (2018) *(Arirang TV) After School Club (29.05.2018) Ep.318 *Idol Show K-RUSH3 (2018.05.18) *(Arirang TV) After School Club (03.04.2018) Ep.310 *Stray Kids (TV) (Mnet, 2017) Reality Shows *SK-Talker (VLive) (2019) *Two Kids Room 3 (VLive) (2019) *The 9th Season 4 (VLive) (2019) *Sunday Kids (VLive) (2018) *Two Kids Room 2 (VLive) (2018) *The 9th Season 3 (VLive) (2018) *Two Kids Room (VLive) (2018) *The 9th Season 2 (VLive) (2018) *SK-Talker (VLive) (2018) *The 9th Season 1 (VLive) (2018) *Stray Cuts (VLive) (2017) Anuncios *2019: IvyClub *2019: Dazed Korea *2018: Prospecs *2018: Lotte duty free *2018: IvyClub *2018: Coke caster *2018: Ceci Korea (HyunJin y Lee Know) *2018: Dazed Korea (HyunJin e I.N ) *2018: Jambangee Tours *'Stray Kids 1st Tour "UNVEIL TOUR ‘I am…’" 2019' **19 Enero - Bangkok, Tailandia - Thunder Dome **26 Enero - Jakarta, Indonesia - Indonesia Convention Exhibition **21 Febrero - Melbourne, Australia - Festival Hall **24 Febrero - Sydney, Australia - The Big Top Sydne **27 Abril - Manila, Filipinas - Araneta Coliseum **14 y 15 Mayo - Newark, Estados Unidos - NJ Performing Arts Center **17 Mayo - Los Angeles, Estados Unidos - Pasadena Civic Auditorium **19 Mayo - Houston, Estados Unidos - Revention Music Center **28 Julio - Londres, Inglaterra -'' O2 Academy Brixton'' **30 Julio - París, Francia - Les Docks De Paris-Pullman **2 Agosto - Berlín, Alemania - Verti Music Hall '' **4 Agosto - Moscú, Rusia - ''Adrenaline Stadium 'Conciertos/Festivales Participativos' *Kpop Gig 5 concert en Alemania (04.05.2019) *MBC Gayo Daejejeon (31.12.18) *KBS Gayo Daechukjae (28.12.18) *SBS Gayo Daejun (25.12.18) *JEJU Hallyu Festival (04.11.18) *Gangdong Prehistoric Culture Festival (14.10.18) *Stage en Spotify Indonesia (12.10.18) *Kcon Tailandia (29.09.2018) *Music Bank in Berlín (15.09.2018) *Korea Music Festival (02.08.18) *KCON New York (23.06.2018) *COEX C-Festival (05.05.18) *KCON Japan (14.04.2018) Composiciones *'2019:' Bang Chan, ChangBin, Han (3RACHA) escribieron la letra de 我的世代 ( My Era) junto a C.T.O y This 'N That para el álbum 'No Idea' de Show Luo. Premios Curiosidades *Chan, Chang Bin y Ji Sung forman parte de una sub-unidad de rap llamada 3RACHA creada por ellos mismos. *La dance line esta compuesta por Lee Know, Hyun Jin y Felix. *En el primer episodio de Stray Kids, JYP reveló que Chan fue quien formó el grupo. *Los mismos integrantes fueron quienes escogieron su propio nombre. *El 26 de septiembre se confirmó que el grupo constaría de 9 integrantes. *'Hellevator' fue revelado el 06 de octubre por el canal V Live. La canción fue compuesta y producida por ellos mismo, incluyendo la coreografía de dicha canción. *'Hellevator' alcanzó el primer millón de vistas en las primeras 20 horas de ser revelado en YouTube. *'Hellevator' después de lanzarse digitalmente se ubicó en lo más alto de las listas de iTunes en varios países, siendo número 2 en Tailandia, número 7 en Singapur y número 9 en Filipinas. Además, la canción quedó primera en la lista de K-Pop de iTunes en Tailandia y entre los cinco primeros puestos en 11 países más incluyendo Estados Unidos, Nueva Zelanda y Australia. *Min Ho fue eliminado en el episodio 4 del programa y Felix en el episodio 8. JYP les dió una segunda oportunidad para debutar como un grupo de 9 integrantes en el episodio 9. *En el episodio 10 JYP decidió que debutarán como un grupo de 9 miembros en el 2018. *El 20 de diciembre de 2017, JYP confirmó que el nombre del grupo sería el mismo que el del programa. *Se anunció el lanzamiento de su álbum Pre-Debut "MIXTAPE" para el día 8 de enero de 2018, tanto en forma digital como física. "MIXTAPE" tendrá las canciones presentadas durante el programa. *'"YOUNG WINGS"' llegó al millón de reproducciones a los tres días. *MNET COUNTDOWN subió de nuevo la presentación de "Hellevator" debido a que en el vídeo teaser solo habían puesto a 7 integrantes. *Durante la primera semana del lanzamiento de "MIXTAPE", 'vendieron más de 15 mil copias. *Billboard incluyó a Stray Kids en su lista de "Top 5 de grupos K-pop para ver en el 2018", ocupando el primer puesto. *Asistieron a la Kcon 2018 Japan que se llevó a cabo en Abril. *Colaboración con WooYoung de 2PM en la Kcon 2018 Japan. *El #StaySelcaDay es el 9 de cada mes, de acuerdo a la hora coreana. *Justo antes del debut se decidió crear un nombre artistico para algunos de los miembros: **Minho - Lee Know **Jisung - Han **Jeongin - I.N *Su MV debut "'District 9" ha conseguido más de 4 millones de reproducciones en tan solo 24 horas de haber sido lanzado, convirtiéndose así en el grupo con el MV debut más visto en Youtube. *Todas las canciones de su álbum debut 'I Am NOT' han sido escritas por los mismos integrantes. *Su MV debut,' "District 9"', llegó a los 10M de views en 51 horas 20 minutos, colocandose en el puesto #16 de "Fastest Kpop Group MV to Hit 10 million views" y convirtiendose así en el grupo con el MV debut más rápido en llegar a esa meta. * Su albúm debut lideró la lista de álbumes en iTunes en 10 países: Argentina, Canadá, Chile, Finlandia, Indonesia, Malasia, Perú, Singapur, Taiwan y Tailandia. *Hizo su debut en "Social 50 de Billboard" en el puesto #45. *Se encuentra en el lugar #4 de la tabla 'Next Big Sound' de Billboard. *Se encuentra en la lista de los álbumes más vendidos de Hanteo para el primer trimestre de 2018: **20. Stray Kids - I am NOT - 29.600+ **21. Stray Kids - MIXTAPE - 28.200+ *Las versiones “I AM” y “NOT” del álbum debut se encuentra en el puesto #1 y #2 de los Tower Record Japan. *Debutaron en el puesto #5 de "WORLD ALBUMS" en Billboard. *Colaboraron con Pentagon para la Kcon New York 2018 *Colaboraron con (G)I-DLE para el vigésimo aniversario de Music Bank. *Fueron nominados en los Teen Choice 2018 en la categoría "ChoiceNextBigThing" *El 1 de Agosto del 2018, a las 9PM KST revelaron el nombre del fandom "STAY" a través de un video, junto a la frase "Where Stray Kids STAY" *El 5 de Agosto a las 5pm, comenzó el showcase, en donde presentaron canciones del Mixtape y I am NOT, y adelantos de las canciones del nuevo mini-álbum. * El 5 de Agosto, debido al showcase fueron tendencia con el hashtag #StrayKidsIamWho 'en más de 35 países. *En su primer comeback ingresaron otra vez al cuadro Billboard Emerging Artists en el puesto #18. *Debutaron en en el cuadro "Independent Albums de BillBoard" en el puesto #36. *Debutaron en el puesto #15 de "Hearseekers Albums" en Billboard. *Su álbum se posesionó en el puesto #5 de "World Albums" en Billboard. *Durante la primera semana del lanzamiento de '"I AM WHO?", 'vendieron más de 22 mil copias. *En su primer comeback ingresaron otra vez al Social 50 de Billboard en puesto #9, siendo su posición más alta hasta el momento. *En el episodio de Idol Room donde '''aparecieron ', logró ubicarse en el puesto #3 con mayor rating. *El mv de "My Pace"' llegó a los 30m en 12 días y como agradecimiento a sus fans, realizaron una versión "close up" del dance practice. *Para el mes de agosto en la lista de álbumes de Gaon, ocupó el puesto #4 con su segundo mini álbum con un total de 79,684 copias vendidas. *Sobrepasaron las 200mil Ventas totales de álbumes en Gaon Chart: **MIXTAPE : 52,669 copias **I AM NOT : 80,117 copias **I AM WHO : 79,684 copias *Se posicionó en el puesto #11 de grupos idols masculinos con mayor reputación en el mes de Septiembre, siendo su más alto puntaje desde su debut. *Asistieron al Music Bank en Berlín que se llevó a cabo en Septiembre. *En el Music Bank en Berlín, realizaron covers de Happy song, DNA de BTS y Hard Carry de GOT7 . *Fueron elegidos como los nuevos embajadores de Lotte Duty Free! *Asistieron al Kcon en Tailandia que se llevó a cabo en Septiembre. *En la Kcon Tailandia, realizaron el cover de '"IT'S RAINING "' de Rain. *Debido al Documental Tres días (Music Bank en Berlín) Fueron tendencia número uno por primera vez en tiempo real en portales coreanos, tales como Naver, Daum y Nate Pann. *El 21 de Octubre a las 6pm KST, comenzó el showcase, en donde presentaron canciones del Mixtape y '"I Am NOT", '''"I Am WHO" y adelantos de las canciones del nuevo mini-álbum, ("My Side", "Get Cool" y "I Am YOU"). *El 21 de Octubre, debido al showcase fueron tendencia con el hashtag #UNVEIL3 'en más de 45 países. *En su segundo comeback ingresaron otra vez al Social 50 de Billboard en puesto #7, siendo su posición más alta hasta el momento. *Su mini-album '"I Am YOU" lideró la lista de álbumes en iTunes en 8 países: Philippines,Bulgaria, Peru, Latvia, Indonesia, Singapore, Vietnam e Israel. *Su video musical "I Am YOU" se posicionó en el puesto #19 en la lista de los videos de Kpop en llegar mas rapido a las 10M de visualizaciones en YouTube. *Su tercer mini-album "I Am YOU" vendió 34,436 en Hanteo la primera semana, siendo su album más vendido en dicha plataforma. *Para la semana 43 del 2018, hicieron su debut en Gaon Social Chart en el puesto #59. *Fueron nombrados Embajadores de la Campaña Black Dog. *El portal Tumblr ha lanzado la lista de fin de año 2018 "Top 30 K-Pop Artists" ubicando a Stray Kids en la posición #3, siendo el único grupo rookie masculino en la lista. *Stray Kids se encuentra en el puesto #41 en el "Top Social 50 Artistas" del ránking de Billboard de Fin de Año 2018, siendo el único grupo rookie en la lista. *Su tercer mini-album "I am YOU" 'vendió más de 100k en Gaon en menos de dos meses, siendo así su primer album en sobrepasar las 100 mil ventas. *Se posicionaron en el puesto #13 de grupos más vendidos en la plataforma de GAON en el 2018, con un total de 338,053 copias. *Colaboraron con The Boyz en los MAMA 2018 realizados en Corea. *Stray Kids ocupo el puesto #2 en los 10 mejores actos del K-Pop del 2018 para Billboard. *De acuerdo con Rolling Stone India, su tercer mini-album "I am YOU" ocupa el puesto número 8 en los 10 mejores álbumes de K-pop de 2018. *Su canción debut "District 9" ocupó el puesto #18 en las 30 canciones que ayudaron a definir el K-Pop en 2018, según BuzzFeed. *Las entradas del Unveil Tour ´I am´ en USA fueron sold out en menos de una hora, por lo que se abrió una nueva función en Newark el 15 de Mayo, la cual fué sold out tambien. *Abrieron una cuenta oficial de Tik Tok. *Su cuarto mini-album '<< Clé1 Miroh>> ''' después de lanzarse digitalmente se ubicó en el puesto uno de las listas de iTunes en 17 países. *Para la semana del 6 de Abril se ubicaron en el Social 50 de Billboard en puesto #4 siendo su posición más alta hasta el momento. *Debutaron en el puesto #90 en el Chart "Top 100 de Artistas" en Billboard. *Su cuarto mini-album ''' debutó en el puesto #3 en el Chart "World Albums" y en el puesto #13 en el Chart "Heatseekers Albums" de Billboard *Stray Kids tuvo su primera nominación en un espectáculo musical (Show Champion) luego de un año de su debut. *Su cuarto mini-album ''' '''se convierte en el primer album del grupo en sobrepasar las 100k ventas en Hanteo. Enlaces *Página Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Youtube Oficial *V Live Oficial *Instagram *Spotify *Fanclub (Agencia) *TikTok Oficial Galería Stray Kids Pre-Album1.jpg Stray Kids Pre-Album2.jpg Stray Kids 3.jpg Stray Kids 4.jpg Stray-Kids-2.jpg Stray Kids6.jpg Stray Kids7.jpg Stray Kids8.jpg Videografía Stray Kids "Hellevator" M V|Hellevator Stray Kids - Grrr 총량의 법칙 Performance Video|Grrr (Performance Ver.) Stray Kids - 어린 날개 Performance Video|Young Wings (Performance Ver.) Stray Kids - District 9|District 9 Stray Kids "Grow Up(잘 하고 있어)" M V|Grow Up Stray Kids "Mirror" Performance Video|Mirror (Performance Ver.) Stray Kids "My Pace" M V|My Pace Stray Kids "불면증" Video (Street Ver.)|Insomnia (Street Ver.) Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KDebut2018 Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:KPop